


Eggnog

by darkness100



Series: Christmas Snarry Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness100/pseuds/darkness100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So let's pretend for the moment that Severus does not know what eggnog is. Yes I know he grew up in a basically muggle house and he would know what it was but for my sake just go with it.<br/>Second of the Snarry Christmas Drabbles. All can be read independently. Just little things my mind pops up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog

Severus wrinkled his nose and glanced over at his lover who was silently encouraging him to try the odd substance in his glass.   
Harry had said to him that it was a common muggle drink for the holidays and that a lot of people drank it. He looked dubiously in the cup and then back over at Harry.

“Let me read that carton again.” Severus demanded.

“Sev you’ve looked it over 3 times now and I’ve told you that there’s nothing odd about it! Now just take a sip and see if you like it or not.” Harry shot back.   
Severus frowned and raised the glass to his lips. The foamy liquid touched his mouth and he took a small sip. Rolling it around on his tongue he swallowed and then said,

“Well it’s by far not the worst thing I have ever tasted but I still don’t trust anything that is called something I have never heard of! Honestly what is an Eggnog anyways?”


End file.
